iAm Just a Friend
by liler91
Summary: Freddie agrees with Carly, yet again. [sred]
1. iAm Not A Rock

**A/N-Helloooo, everyone. I haven't written anything in so long, and since I'm a tad bit obsessed sred (short for sreddie) i figured i'd write this, spur of the moment. more to come tonight or tomorrow. hope it's not too bad. i know it's kind of dramatic, but whatever. i think it'll be a two-shot.**

"Weird, you agree with Carly," Sam announced bitterly as Freddie, once again, took Carly's side.

"Weird, you'd say that." Freddie shot back. Of course he would agree with Carly. Even with something as little as rating the dance videos that were sent in.

"I'm so sick of this," Sam grumbled to herself and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Freddie asked curiously.

"Like you'd care. Thanks for having me, Carly. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Sam was out the door.

Freddie couldn't help but feel bad. At times he forgot, but Sam was a real person and she did have feelings. He looked to Carly, but she had already fallen asleep, so he went after Sam.

"Sam, wait!" Freddie caught up to her outside the building. "You're not walking home by youself, are you?"

"I am, actually. You and Carly can finish watching the videos by yourself."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Why do you agree with Carly all the time?"

"It was just a stupid dancing video, Sam!"

"Yeah, but you take her side with everything, Freddie, even when she's wrong, and you know it." Sam stopped walking and turned to Freddie.

"That's 'cause I love her," Freddie said quietly, but it came out unsurely.

"No you don't, Freddie. You have a stupid crush that you can't get over. That's not love, Ok?"

"How would you know what love is, Sam? You don't have an ounce of love in your whole body!"

Sam looked offended and turned on her heel. She couldn't think of any insults like she usually could. All she wanted to do was go home. Sure, Freddie might think she's over reacting. But she was sick of him gushing over Carly and talking about how great she was. Like when he said Carly was classy and Sam wasn't. That really pissed her off.

"Wait, Sam, come on. Aren't you gonna insult me back? Tell me off? Sam?" Freddie tried, but Sam just walked faster. He was really concerned now. Something was definitely wrong, and it wasn't just about the dance video rating.

"Stop following me, Freddie," Sam ordered, rubbing her arms from the night's chill.

"Can't you tell me what's wrong? Or we can just forget it and shoot Wake Up, Spencer?"

"No, I'm going home."

"Sam, you know when I fight with you I don't actually mean anything I say, right? I'm just kidding around."

"That's not true." Sam stopped walking and faced Freddie. "You were right when you said I wasn't classy. So you obviously meant that." Sam looked him directly in the eye. He stuttered on his words, not knowing what to say. Sam wasn't exactly classy, so he did mean that. But it's not like everything else he always said about her was true. Taking his silence as a yes, Sam continued her walk.

"Sam, would you just listen to me?" Freddie ran up to her. Sam quickly turned around, grabbed Freddie's cheeks, and kissed him. She pulled away after a second and ran. Freddie just stood there, shocked. Sam kissed him. Sam, his friend-slash-enemy. Sam, the tomboy. Sam, his co-worker, if you will. The girl he looked forward to trading insults and bickering with every day. The girl he had known and fought with his entire life. Sam Puckette, the rude, obnoxious, hilarious girl. But what shocked him most of all about the kiss was that he liked it. A lot.


	2. iDon't Want to Pretend

**A/N-ok wow. definitely got a lot more hw this week than i intended. awesome times. anyway, really sorry this is mad late. i said it'd be up like the next day. but i couldn't decide whether to make it a full length story or just a two-shot so i kept changing things. but it's just a two-shot.**

**(ps-sorry if there's mucho mistakes, i didn't proof read and i didn't do this in Word first.)**

Chapter 2: iDon't Want to Pretend

Freddie was confused. He walked home in a daze, forgetting about his laptop which was still on the Carly's coffee table. Quietly closing his door so he wouldn't wake up his parents, he crept into his bedroom.

Sam didn't stop running until she reached her house. She couldn't believe what she had done. She kissed Freddie Benson. In a way, she was relieved to finally have kissed him. She had been wanting to for quite a while. But she didn't want him to all of a sudden be creeped out by her and not want to be around her. There'd definitely be no more 'Wake Up, Spencer' videos to shoot with him. And that was what she looked forward to most.

That night, two young teenagers lie awake in their beds, staring at the ceiling. Sam worried that Freddie hated her even more than usual and thought she was repulsive. She didn't want things to be awkward and would give anything to take back that kiss, even though there were sparks. Freddie pondered the meaning of the kiss and why he liked it. Was it possible that he had just been covering up his real feelings for Sam all along? And maybe he always talked about Carly a lot more when Sam was near to make her jealous? He really didn't know the answers to these. What he did know was that things were definitely changing. Neither got any sleep.

"Hey, Sam! Sorry I fell asleep on you last night. I figured you were staying over. Why'd you leave?" Carly asked, joining Sam at her locker.

"Huh? Oh...My mom didn't want me to stay over another night since I was over all weekend." Sam lied. She looked at Carly and caught sight of Freddie coming up behind her. They locked gazes and Freddie stopped in his tracks, wondering if he should take a chance at creating a potentially awkward situation by going over to the girls, run away and maybe make it even more awkward, or smile and go from there.

He chose to smile, but before he could, Carly waved her hand in front of Sam's face and broke their eye contact. "Sam! What are you looking at?" Carly turned her head and saw Freddie.

"Oh, hey, Freddie! You left your laptop at my place last night. I dropped it off with your mom this morning but you were already gone."

"Oh, thanks," Freddie said absentmindely. His eyes were still on Sam, but she was looking at the ground.

"Sam, why are you so quiet?" Carly asked. Sam opened her mouth, but Carly interrupted. "Never mind, I gotta go talk to Jake. Tell Freddie your problems!" Carly practically threw Freddie into Sam and skipped off to talk to Jake, the hottest guy in school. Sam wasn't actually about to tell Carly why she was quiet, but she was a little offended that Carly really didn't care and would rather talk to Jake.

"Sam..." Freddie started, but trailed off when he realized he had nothing to say.

"Freddie, I'm sorry I kissed you, Ok? I was pissed, I was tired, and I guess I was...caught up in the moment...or something. So just...well...Sorry," she apologized. "But we're just gonna forget about that and pretend it never happened because you and I both know that's what you want to do. And I'm fully aware things will be awkward but I'm just gonna fight normally with you anyway to help forget about it, Ok? Ok." Sam explained and walked into class.

Freddie was stunned. What if he didn't want to forget about it? Sam Puckett had given him his first kiss, and he loved it. It angered him to think that Sam didn't want to remember it and that she was about to pretend it never happened when it was the only thing Freddie could think about. It didn't seem fair to him that she had stolen his first kiss and was telling him not to think about it ever again.

* * *

The rest of the school day went by normally. Sam really was pretending everything was normal. Carly didn't suspect a thing. Freddie, however, was picking more fights with her. He was pissed that he was just supposed to forget about his first kiss, just like that. A first kiss is something you remember for the rest of your life, whether you're a guy or a girl, right? That's what Freddie was always told. It was supposed to be special and with someone you had feelings for. 

"Showtime!" Carly shouted, shaking Freddie out of his thoughts. He set up all the equipment and got ready.

"How do I look?" Carly asked Freddie. She did this every week right before they began recording. Usually Freddie replied dreamily with the best compliment he could come up with, but not this time.

"Fine," Freddie shrugged. Carly looked at him suspiciously. "You've been acting weird today, Freddie. Is something wrong?"

"Nope, just peachy," Freddie smiled fakely. Carly just shrugged.

"Oh, Sam, you have bags under your eyes. They look terrible!" Carly said.

"No they don't!" Freddie accidentally stood up for Sam. Everyone was shocked, including Freddie. "I mean...They look normal."

"Thanks..." Sam said quietly, and Freddie nodded.

"Ok, Freddie, start recording!" Carly ordered with a smile and the show started.

Freddie was distracted the entire time he filmed them. He couldn't believe he had stood up for Sam, especially now that he was mad at her. He would just have to act even colder to her than before to make up for it.

"Freddie, move the camera! We're over here!" Sam demanded.

"Sorry, I didn't want to catch your scary face on camera," Freddie snapped.

"Oh, here we go," Carly rolled her eyes, stepping out of the camera view to find her spray bottle.

"What did you just say about my face?" Sam crossed her arms. Freddie walked up to her confidently.

"You heard me," he said. They were eye-level with each other and were glaring.

"You think my face is scary?"

"Yeah, I do. I didn't want to scare the viewers."

"Aren't you the one who just told me that my eyes looked normal?"

"Aren't you the one who wanted me to start agreeing with you more?"

"Aren't you the one who never listens to me?"

"Aren't you the one who makes me not listen because you just start fights?"

"Aren't you the one who always makes me start fights?"

"Aren't you the one that kissed me?" Freddie shot, then realized his mistake. Both their eyes bulged.

"What?!" Carly squealed.

"I said, dissed! Not kissed!" Freddie tried to correct himself.

"You said kissed!" Carly smiled.

"I meant dissed!"

"Is that why you guys both left without telling me last night?"

"No!" the two shouted. And to their horror, they realized they were still on the air.

"He said dissed!" Sam yelled, looking extremely nervous.

"You guys totally kissed!" Carly giggled from the side.

"Shut-up, Carly! Freddie, how could you say that on the air?!" Sam was pissed.

"Because I wanted everyone to know about 'us'," Freddie said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Maybe I've just been a little preoccupied lately!"

"Well thanks to your _preoccupations_, everyone knows!"

"Like it's my fault!"

"Why'd you have to open your big mouth?!"

"If I'm not mistaken, your lips kissed my big mouth!"

"Why do you keep bringing that up, Freddie? I thought we were forgetting that?!"

"Maybe I don't want to forget it, Sam!" Freddie confessed.

"We have to!"

"Why?!"

"Because we're supposed to hate each other!" Sam screamed. Freddie couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Sam by the shoulders and brought his lips to hers in a powerful kiss. It wasn't the deepest, most romantic kiss in the world, but it was a meaninful kiss none-the-less.

"Wow," Freddie pulled away, smiling.

"I can't believe you just did that," Sam said, also grinning.

"Hey, you did it first."

"You did it second."

"I was just paying you back for the first time."

"Your initiated kiss was way longer than my initiated kiss," Sam argued.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Sam answered, and they both lunged into another kiss. They deepened the kiss, but had to pull away because they felt water being squirted at them.

"Carly!"

_The End._

**A/N-ok wow, really hate this ending. i don't even like this story to tell you the truth. def. not one of my better ones. but idk, i guess i can use the excuse that it's my first IC fic and I've only seen 3 out of the 4 episodes. but really, there is no excuse. so sorry for the suckishness. peacee**


End file.
